Fight the Good Fight
Fight the Good Fight is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on July 24, 2016 for sponsors, July 25th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and July 30, 2016 for the general public. It is the 296th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose *Sister (Mentioned only) *Junior (Archived footage) Other *V.I.C. (Voice only) *Announcer (Voice only) *Doc (Archived footage) Plot A documenter narrates a propaganda video about joining the Red Army. Transcript Vic: 'Ya'know, Project de los Freelancer really nailed it when it came to building to armies worth of idiots. Some people say it's 'cause we had such convincing propaganda. BUT I'm pretty sure there's just that many stupid people in the universe. ''Cut to black. A film reel begins. A Project Freelancer operation document is shown: '''INTERNAL MEMO Date: redacted Subject: Project Freelancer "recruitment" Doc. Code Name: Crimson Corpses Blue Bloods Mission Orders: Create propaganda film and distribute to recruits at of failing training. Film is intended to motivate soldiers deemed influenced by psychological evaluations administered prior to enlistment. Contingencies: Recruits are considered expendable by command. NOTHING FOLLOWS Fade to Covenant ships glassing a planet. 'Narrator: '''You joined the military to fight off the alien scourge! You were told that joining the military would help keep your fellow man safe. ''Fade to a crowd of helmeted civilians. 'Narrator: '''But what you weren't told is that your fellow man could very well be our real enemy. And they're already here! ''Zoom in on a civilian in a blue helmet. 'Narrator: '''Everyday! Hiding in plain sight, Blue! conspirators conspire against us! Our way of life, our very freedom. But not all is lost! ''Cut to two soldiers watching videos in a lab. 'Narrator: '''Military intelligence has been gathering information on the enemy, and after months of analyzing and planning, have come up with a way to combat the true enemy. The Blue! enemy, the military has formed a strike force nicknamed Red team. This team is comprised of only the most elite soldiers, ''More Coming Soon Gallery Blue in hiding.png Trivia *This episode takes place between seasons 5 and 6, just before the Reds and Blues are transferred to their new bases. *The Blue and Red Team's representing flag symbols, an eagle and cobra respectively, are featured on the team member's shoulders in the Halo 2 footage. Rooster Teeth had originally featured these symbols on the team member's shoulders in the first few episodes of Season 3 shot in Halo 2, but abandoned them quickly, and disregarded them in the remastered version. However, the emblems are automatic on the PC version of Halo 2, which started being the standard used for machinimation in season 14. *The Halo: Combat Evolved footage in this episode is re-used from the remastered season 3 episodes Best Laid Plans and Visiting Old Friends. *The title of the episode may be a reference to the Trocadero song "Good Fight", which has been used several times throughout the series. *The narrator in this episode is voiced by Kirk Johnson, who would later voice Loco. *During the film reel, at the bottom left hand corner, the number "040103" can be seen, a reference to the airing of the first Red vs. Blue episode on April 1, 2003. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 14